El fin de una larga noche
by Schabu Selove
Summary: VB (el rating es por lenguaje) Una noche serena, Vegeta es atormentado por su pasado y su presente, pero Bulma llega a darle una nueva esperanza. Basado en la cancion


Los personajes de esta fanfic no me pertenecen, son del gran Akira Toriyama, Toei animation, Shonen Jump, FUNimation, entre otros, (¿¿¿que tan mal escribi los nombres???) no estoy haciendo dinero de esto, solo me estoy divirtiendo.  
  
Esta es una canción que me recuerda mucho a Vegeta, así que decidí escribir esto. Esta canción es Gulliver, de Miguel Bosé. Esta es mi primera fanfic y decidí hacerla en español porque la canción estaba en español... 'DUH' bueno, espero que les guste, y recuerden, es mi primer fanfic. Comentarios a: bulmafabhotmail.com. ---FAB  
  
EL FIN DE UNA LARGA NOCHE, EL DESPERTAR DE UN NUEVO AMANECER  
  
Por: A Fallen Angel in Blue (Un ángel caído en azul para los que no sepan ingles)  
  
En esta noche eterna busco un resto de mi sol el mundo que recuerdo vida a vida como todo, se apagó pensar qué pude haber salvado quise ser Gulliver y nunca fui Gulliver.  
  
La noche era tranquila, con solo la suave brisa irrumpiendo con la calma, meciendo las hojas de el hermoso jardín de la corporación y con solo la luz de las estrellas alumbrando lo suficiente para no perderse en la sabana de oscuridad que cubría y se extendía a lo largo y ancho de el jardín. No había un solo pájaro en el cielo, ni una sola ardilla en los árboles y ni un perro en la acera, sin embargo, había algo que contrastaba con toda esta tranquilidad.  
  
Justo al lado del arroyo, tan escondido que se pasaría por alto con pasar la mirada en plena luz del día, la silueta de un hombre musculoso y con un inconfundible cabello en forma de flama, miraba con vista perdida. el cielo infinito. Sus pensamientos amargos perturbando la paz del paisaje.... El paisaje de la bola de tierra a la que kakarotto, la mujer y el resto de los imbeciles llamaban "Tierra."  
  
Y miraba, solo miraba, buscando un resto de su planeta, de su Vegeta-sei, de su raza.....de su vida. Sabia que era una perdida de tiempo, sabía que ahí no habría nada, sabía que había desaparecido, y sabía que se hallaba muerta la esperanza. Lo único que reconocía en la vasta nada, era la risa burlona de la lagartija que lo había criado, el momento en que los pedazos de materia que formaban el una vez majestuoso planeta, se esparcían en el vacío después de ser atravesados por el poderoso rayo de energía desprendido de ese ser abominable, autor de sus pesadillas y el sentimiento de culpa que esto le invocaba. ¿Porque? ¿Por qué no tubo la fuerza de evitarlo? ¿Por qué no tuvo el poder para detenerlo? ¿Por qué no pudo ayudar?.......¿porque no pudo morir con ellos?  
  
En esta noche oscura como siempre me perderé pisando tierra yerma y perseguido por la voz de lo que sé y sé que se me fue la mano pero era ya tarde muy tarde.  
  
Vegeta ya no se encontraba en la tierra, estaba perdido, encerrado en un remolino de memorias, pensamientos, sueños y pesadillas, estaba en una nave, viendo por una ventana, a través de los ojos de un pequeño niño, el espacio vacío que unos minutos antes había sido el mas imponente y majestuoso de los planetas.  
  
¡Era todo su culpa! Si tan solo hubiera sido más fuerte...... Todavía podía oír la risa maligna de ese ser al que tanto despreciaba, todavía podía escuchar a sus guardias que se mofaban de su dolor y su fracaso, todavía podía sentir el dolor de las palizas que su insolencia le ocasionaba día y noche, podía sentir cada golpe, cada ruptura de huesos, cada maldita palabra destinada a lastimar su orgullo, podía sentir cada gota de sangre que se derramaba y se esparcía por el suelo.........pero nunca se dio por vencido....nunca....  
  
La sed de venganza mantenía su cuerpo vivo, y su orgullo preservó su espíritu y su salud mental, pero ya era muy tarde para su corazón, el mismo que murió hace mucho tiempo, el que alcanzó a morir con su planeta.  
  
'No eres mas que un mono estúpido que no esta a la altura de lamer el suelo que piso, no tienes planeta, no tienes raza, no tienes el trono, y no tienes libertad, ¡que gran príncipe! ¡No eres NADA! ' Los recuerdos lo atormentaban, lo perseguían por donde quiera que fuera, no lo dejaban en paz.  
  
'¡No eres NADA!'  
  
Y grito herido, no un no que estalla en mil pedazos un no que cae en el olvido inútil, pequeño y perdido Y grito herido, no tan fuerte y tan desesperado tan grande, solitario y vencido inútil, pequeño, perdido... y grito no, no.  
  
'¡No eres NADA!'  
  
'¡No eres NADA!'  
  
'¡NADA!'  
  
"¡NO!"  
  
"¡NO ES CIERTO!"  
  
"¡CIERRA LA BOCA!"  
  
"¡¡¡¡¡DEJAME EN PAZ!!!!!"  
  
Su voz se perdía en la oscuridad, y sus palabras se ahogaban en el silencio, para nunca volver a ser oídas y recordadas. Su cara estaba empapada en sudor frío y sus ojos se veían opacos.... Sin vida, como si solo fuera el caparazón vacío de su propio ser, como un libro sin hojas. La vida y la voluntad se le iban con cada minuto que pasaba, no podía vivir con el hecho de que un imbécil cualquiera le arrebatara su derecho de venganza. ¡Kakarotto no debió de haber matado a la lagartija! no tenia derecho, el no había sufrido por su mano, era mucho más derecho de cualquier otro sayajin que de ese bufón, pero por encima de todo, era el derecho únicamente del príncipe, el si había experimentado la verdadera humillación en sus manos, el si había sufrido la aniquilación de su planeta, el si había sentido el dolor físico y emocional que este le impartía, Freezer le robo su trono, su derecho de nacimiento, su pueblo, su territorio, y su libertad, tomo todo lo que podía tomar, excepto su orgullo. Freezer nunca pudo romperlo.  
  
Pero a nadie le importaba, Vegeta, el gran príncipe de el majestuoso imperio sayajin, era un fracaso, no pudo vengar a su pueblo y matar a una lagartija afeminada porque un a idiota de tercera clase, que ni siquiera podía ser considerado un sayajin, se le dio la gana meterse entre el y su objetivo, para acabarlo el mismo.  
  
El gran príncipe de los sayajins fue reducido a un chiquillo llorón, pidiéndole a su rival que acabara con la vida de su más grande pesadilla. Todavía recordaba ese episodio con disgusto y asco, y ambos sentimientos de repudio iban dirigido a hacia el mismo. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan débil? ¿Cómo pudo caer tan bajo? ¿Cómo es que el, siendo tan fuerte, siendo tan inteligente, siendo tan poderoso, no pudo hacer nada contra el autor de sus miserias, y en su lugar animar a un pobre diablo cualquiera a que lo hiciera?  
  
El gran príncipe de los sayajins no merecía su título.  
  
En esta noche oscura ya no cabe posibilidad de darle vida a nada lo que muere para siempre muerto está y duele tanto echar de menos quise ser Gulliver y nunca fui Gulliver.  
  
Tan inmerso estaba el joven príncipe en sus problemas, que una mano en el hombro lo tomo por sorpresa.  
  
"¿Vegeta?" una voz curiosa y casi temerosa lo llamo, la suave melodía de dicha voz calmando un poco sus nervios.  
  
"¿Qué quieres mujer?" dijo el con voz molesta, aunque en el fondo estaba agradecido de haber sido distraído de tan destructivos pensamientos de odio propio.  
  
"¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora? Son casi las cinco de la mañana"  
  
Una ceja levantada demostró que el sayajin había sido tomado por sorpresa. No tenía idea de que fuera tan tarde, ¿Había pasado tanto tiempo ahogándose en un mar de lástima de su propio pasado y presente? No cabe duda, todavía hay niveles más abajo en los que se puede caer.....  
  
"¿Qué haces tu despierta mujer?"dijo retomando su compostura.  
  
"Te oí gritar, ¿Te sientes bien?" Vegeta estaba mortificado, no solo lo había tomado por sorpresa no una, pero dos veces, también lo había oído en sus momentos de mayor vulnerabilidad. Parece que sus gritos no cayeron en oídos sordos después de todo.  
  
"Si, estoy bien, déjame en paz" dijo tratando de convencerse más a si mismo que a Bulma.  
  
"Vegeta, se que no estas bien, dime que te pasa.......por favor" Dijo la muchacha suavemente y en tono de súplica.  
  
"Que te importa, lárgate" Una expresión de de dolor y angustia cruzo los azules ojos de la joven, y Vegeta, al ver esto, se arrepintió de haber reaccionado tan violentamente. Aquí estaba la única criatura a la que, se atrevía a decir, le importaba un poco y el la estaba mandando en su camino de regreso. Pensó con decepción que se iría, y lo dejaría solo otra vez......solo, con los pensamientos que le atormentaban día y noche, ...... solo, como siempre. Si.........solo.  
  
Para su sorpresa, ella no se fue, simplemente se limito a mirarlo a los ojos, mirando en sus profundidades, como si buscara una respuesta a sus problemas. Claramente veía la gratitud de Vegeta por no haberse ido....que confuso era este hombre, una completa contradicción, le decía que se fuera, mas sin embargo, quería que se quedara. Pero Bulma no solo vio gratitud, también vio necesidad en sus negros ojos, ¿Necesidad de qué? ¿Será posible? Bulma no veía necesidad de ayuda, o necesidad de comprensión...No....lo que Bulma veía, era necesidad de amor.  
  
Y así, sonriendo rompió suavemente el silencio que se sentía pesadamente en el aire "Vegeta, ¿Qué me importa? Mucho, tu me importas vegeta, tu me importas más de lo que crees"  
  
El joven sayajin se quedo en silencio, procesando las palabras que la bella mujer había dicho, no podía creer como una criatura tan pura e inocente podía sentir afecto por alguien tan contaminado y cruel como él, y así, mirando en las profundidades de sus azules ojos, intentaba comprobar la autenticidad de sus palabras....si, eran genuinas. Y así, con un suspiro, comenzó su historia.  
  
Bulma dejo salir el aire que no sabía que estaba reteniendo, su historia la había conmovido, de verdad era triste, pero Vegeta no debía perder las esperanzas, todavía le quedaba mucha vida por delante.  
  
"Vegeta, la vida te ha dado una segunda oportunidad, no te atormentes con estos pensamientos tan destructivos, están en el pasado."  
  
"¡No es tan fácil olvidar mujer!"  
  
"¡No te estoy pidiendo que olvides! te estoy pidiendo que sigas adelante, que perdones"  
  
"Desgraciadamente, esa habilidad no la tengo. Las personas que no tienen corazón no pueden perdonar"  
  
"Vegeta.....yo se que detrás de esa mascara de arrogancia, se encuentra un corazón latiendo como el mío, que puede salir a la superficie y darte la felicidad que necesitas"  
  
"Mientes mujer, no le puedes dar vida a lo que ya esta muerto, pues mi corazón murió hace muchos años, mi corazón murió junto con mi planeta."  
  
Si Vegeta supiera cuanto la lastimaba que pensara así de si mismo, si supiera cuanto le dolía ver al orgulloso y arrogante príncipe de esa manera...  
  
"¿Y si no está muerto Vegeta? ¿Y si solo duerme? ¿Si solo descansa del largo camino que ha rrecorrido? Yo creo en que este ahí, Vegeta, ahora es tu turno de creer"  
  
Y, dicho esto, la joven camino lentamente hasta colocarse dentro de su espacio personal, y levantándose lentamente en los dedos de sus pies, le dio un suave beso en su mejilla derecha, luego le sonrió y se encamino de regreso al edificio del que había salido.  
  
Y grito herido, no un no que estalla en mil pedazos un no que cae en el olvido inútil, pequeño y perdido Y grito herido, no tan fuerte y tan desesperado tan grande, solitario y vencido inútil, pequeño, perdido... perdido mi último aullido Y grito herido, no un no que estalla en mil pedazos un no que cae en el olvido inútil, pequeño y perdido grito no no perdido salvado no salvado.  
  
El sayajin estuvo en un transe durante varios minutos, tratando de descifrar que había pasado, su mejilla todavía sentía los suaves labios de la hermosa muchacha, y, al tocarla con su mano, desnuda de su característico guante, el fantasma de una sonrisa se dibujo en su cara.  
  
En el horizonte se alcanzaba a divisar azules, amarillos y dorados, y mientras el sol se abría camino anunciando un nuevo día, un joven sayajin se hallaba observando, y, en su mirada, una luz diferente se habría camino......la luz de la esperanza.  
  
Si, Bulma tenía razón, la vida le había dado un nuevo amanecer, y con ello, una nueva oportunidad.  
  
FIN   
  
¿Qué tal? ¿les gustó? Bueno, si les gusto escríbanme, si no les gusto también, se que Vegeta estuvo un poquito fuera de su papel, pero es mi historia =P .  
  
--FAB Oo 


End file.
